


FETISH H: RED IS THE COLOR OF LOVE...

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FETISH SERIES</p>
            </blockquote>





	FETISH H: RED IS THE COLOR OF LOVE...

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2009

STORY WARNINGS: BLOOD... HAPPY ENDING

\------------------------------------------

RED IS THE COLOR OF LOVE...

 

Iruka saw Raidou as he walked in to the mission’s office, he was dirty and looked exhausted but that wasn’t what caught Iruka’s interest and made his heart race... Raidou was bleeding, not profusely, just a small slice along his jawbone but the blood had trickled down his throat.

Iruka shivered, he couldn’t help it. Something about the bright red liquid made his breath catch and his cock throb in excitement... Iruka fought his sudden urge to touch it, to trace his finger through it and smear it over the tan skin of Raidou’s throat... to taste it as his lips sucked the tender skin...

Raidou spoke again and Iruka took a shaky breath. “Hmm?” Iruka struggled to get his lust-fogged brain to understand Raidou’s words.

Raidou gave Iruka an odd look. “Iruka... are you okay?”

“Yes!” Iruka answered quickly, his eyes snapping up to meet Raidou’s.

Raidou gave Iruka a long intent look, and then repeated his words for a third time. “I finished my mission report. Would you like to review it and see if I’ve left any pertinent information out?”

Iruka focused and schooled his face into a businesslike look of interest. “Yes, thank you.” Raidou handed the paper to Iruka and Iruka quickly scanned through it, grateful for something to look at that would prevent his eyes from drifting to Raidou’s throat once more. “This looks good... very nice Raidou, you’re one of the few nin who always turn in a perfect mission report. Thank you, you can go have that cut seen to now...”

Raidou cocked his head slightly, “I wasn’t aware I was injured.” As Raidou spoke his cut beaded with fresh blood

Iruka’s eyes slid up and he determinedly kept them from resting on the enticing crimson trail. “Um, yes... just a slight cut...” Without thought Iruka reached a slightly shaky hand out to touch the cut softly, his breath hitched as Raidou’s blood wet his fingertip.

Iruka suddenly realized what he was doing and yanked his hand away, averting his eyes and praying Raidou wouldn’t notice how Iruka’s cock strained at the front of his pants... but Iruka’s hope was in vain as Raidou’s lips curved slightly.

“I don’t think it’s serious enough to visit the medic...” Raidou remarked, his tone slightly amused, “but I think I may need a little help with properly cleaning it...”

Iruka’s eyes met Raidou’s and Iruka searched them... was he serious? What if Raidou was just teasing... Iruka bit his lower lip nervously and saw Raidou’s eyes darken in lust.

“Yes... I think I could help you with that...” Iruka replied cautiously. “We wouldn’t want it to become infected...” Iruka looked around the office and was relieved to see that only he and Raidou remained.

Raidou leaned in and his voice was seductive. “I may have other cuts that may need to be attended to as well...”

Iruka swallowed and shivered in arousal. Did Raidou know? Would Iruka’s desires upset him?

Raidou had straightened and was looking at Iruka inquisitively, his eyes shamelessly broadcasting his arousal, then traced his finger along his jaw... the tip moistened with blood. Iruka swallowed hard, he wanted to taste it... Raidou’s eyes didn’t leave Iruka’s face as he held out the damp finger.

Iruka gave an inadvertent whimper and leaned forward to enclose Raidou’s finger in his mouth... sucking it softly. Iruka’s tongue stoked over the tip to taste the blood, and then released it; his soft lips pursed around the tip a minute more before it slipped free.

Raidou placed his hand lightly on Iruka’s shoulder and leaned in to whisper. “I don’t think we should attend to my injuries here...” Raidou’s voice was low and husky as he straightened, “Would you have the proper items at your home?”

Iruka couldn’t speak, his heart pounded hard as he nodded and turned to grab his keys.

Raidou waited quietly, only the lust shining in his eyes betraying his excitement. Iruka turned and nervously walked to the mission office door, Raidou had followed. Iruka fought his uncertainty as he glanced at Raidou; all hesitation vanished as Iruka’s eyes lit on Raidou’s throat.

Iruka locked the office door and turned to Raidou. “This way.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka walked in his door and turned, his nervousness had returned as they walked... so many people thought his interest in blood upsetting... he didn’t want Raidou to look at him with disgust.

Iruka looked at the floor and said, “I’ll be right back with the items to clean your cut... please take a seat there.” Iruka waved at the kitchen table and quickly left the room.

As Iruka gathered the gaze pad and antiseptic he chastised himself... he needed to behave responsibly, he couldn’t give in to his desire and do anything ‘odd’... Raidou may want him but... well, Iruka knew his interest in blood was unnatural.

Iruka walked back into the kitchen with the first aid items and set them on the table, determined to remain purely professional... but as he looked up from the table and met Raidou’s eyes he swore Raidou was amused.

Iruka wet the gauze and reached out to clean the cut but froze, his hand shook, he wasn’t sure he could do this. Raidou’s hand gently caught Iruka’s, “I have never seen someone fight their desires so desperately... Why?”

Iruka’s eyes met Raidou’s and behind his amusement, Iruka saw understanding. Raidou’s finger caught another drop of blood and slowly reached out and traced Iruka’s lips with it.

Iruka gasped, the gauze dropped from his fingers and he whimpered softly even as his tongue licked the blood from his lips. Raidou rose and kissed Iruka passionately, when he broke the kiss it was only to tilt his face so Iruka’s lips hovered over the cut, it was beaded with blood and this time Iruka couldn’t resist.

Iruka’s tongue gathered the blood, even as his body molded firmly to Raidou’s, Raidou’s hand stroked Iruka’s back down to his ass and Iruka ground against him wantonly, whimpering in lust.

Iruka drew back slightly and started stripping Raidou’s clothes, his eyes lighting on another cut over the hard muscles of Raidou’s shoulder. Iruka licked it and continued stripping Raidou until he stood bare. Iruka’s mouth had tasted every shallow cut and his cock throbbed so hard with arousal that he felt like he was going to split his pants if he didn’t get them off soon.

Raidou’s hands stroked Iruka’s body gently as he stripped Iruka’s clothes, Iruka gave a loud groan of relief as Raidou unfastened his pants and drew them off. Raidou chuckled softly.

Iruka knew Raidou’s cuts really did need cleaning; he drew Raidou into the bathroom and started a shower. Raidou followed Iruka as Iruka drew him into the shower, then Iruka slowly washed Raidou, stroking and cupping his body and stroking his cock as Raidou groaned his enjoyment and need.

Iruka’s mouth closed over the cuts a last time then washed them one at a time. By the time Iruka had finished Raidou was fevered with need and cupped Iruka to his body as his fingers parted the cheeks of Iruka’s ass and his index pressed in. Iruka moaned and bucked back into the digit, the slight pain welcome in his urgent desire. “More.”

Raidou slipped another finger in, stroked and spread them, then slipped his fingers from Iruka’s body. Raidou’s hands cupped Iruka’s ass, easily lifting him, and Raidou pressed into Iruka’s body groaning in delight at the heated grip. Iruka panted and whimpered, “Move!”

Raidou withdrew and thrust in. Iruka arched and whined, pressing into the thrusts and sucking the cut on Raidou’s shoulder, between whimpers and pants, “More!”

Raidou pinned Iruka against the shower wall and began fucking him hard and fast. Iruka mewled and gasped, too lost in his desperate need to form words. Iruka’s body tightened as he neared his climax and Raidou’s thrusts grew faster and deeper as he was teased to the edge. When Iruka cried out, and his muscles clenched around Raidou's cock, Raidou quickly followed Iruka into his orgasm.

Raidou remained leaning against Iruka, pinning him to the wall as he caught his breath and then straightened and lifted Iruka free of his cock before setting him on his feet. Iruka rested his head against Raidou’s chest and after a moment Iruka sighed, “Raidou... I’m...”

Raidou tilted Iruka’s head up and kissed his lips “Don’t tell me your sorry... or ask if I think it’s wrong that blood arouses you...”

Iruka flushed. Raidou smiled gently, a slightly amused glint in his eyes. “Why would it be wrong... it would be hard to be squeamish as a nin, very inconvenient if blood was upsetting to you.”

Iruka’s face remained flushed with embarrassment but his eyes were serious and determined. Iruka corrected. “I’m not just ‘not bothered’ by it... THAT would be normal... I’m aroused by it.”

Raidou’s smile grew, “Does that mean you’ll treat my wounds every time I’m hurt?”

Iruka dipped his head and rested it on Raidou’s chest once more. Iruka’s voice was thick with tears, “It’s not funny...”

Raidou cupped Iruka’s chin tilting his face up to meet his eyes, his voice gentle Raidou soothed. “I’m not trying to tease you... but you are taking this too seriously. Believe me... there are worse things to find arousing... not only do I not mind, I find it very arousing that you get so turned on...”

Raidou dipped his head and kissed Iruka tenderly before continuing. “And the feel of your soft lips on my body is pure heaven. I am grateful that my blood aroused you... I’ve wanted to kiss you for a very long time.”

Now Iruka’s blush was in excitement and pleasure, he eagerly pressed into Raidou’s body and drew Raidou’s head down to renew their kiss.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END  
\-------------------------------------------  
FETISH H:

Haematophilia: sexual attraction involving blood (either on a sex partner/attractive person or the liquid itself

\----------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
